A New Everything
by pennyleo
Summary: hey guys this is May's 2nd year of college but 1st year at Barden after her Dad makes her switch so she can get a better aducation, but when she gets an invite to join th Barden Bella's will she join or will her nerves get the best of her at tryouts
1. Chapter 1

-Ok so my last Fanfiction really sucked so I am going to make this one a series, it will be along the lines of the same crap as the last one

Chapter 1

I had argued with my dad pretty much everyday leading up to today. I told him that my old college with all my friends was perfectly fine but he really didn't care, so here I am for my second year of university. My name is May, I am 19, I have blue eyes, long brown hair and I am kind of short.

When I drove down the long driveway and saw the sign Barden University I knew I was doomed. As if it wasn't enough that finding a parking spot was like hell I couldn't walk anywhere with out tripping over person after person.

I finally arrived to my room, when I walked in there was girl with a computer and a DJ set it looked like. I quietly sat down my suit cases on the far bed and mumbled "Hi I am May". The girl looked up and smiled "Hi I am Beca" she said as she stood up and walked towards me, she stuck her hand out and I shook it.

After a few minutes of talking and sharing interests Beca asked me if I would like to go to the activities fair with her. "Ya sure" I said as I grabbed my bag and we walked out the door.

When we got to the fair it was huge with lots of people and stands advertising their group or classes. I stuck close to Beca because of course she had already done this before and knew where she was going. I followed closely behind as we came to a booth that said The Barden Bella's on it and I asked what it was. "It is our all girl's A Capella group" said a red head girl that was standing behind the booth. I immediately got really excited because I had always wanted to be a part of an A Capella group but my old college didn't have one. "Well we are having tryouts tomorrow" said a blond girl stand beside the red head, "you have to sing price Tag since that was our last years winning song" the blond girl said. "By the way I am Aubrey and this is my friend Chloe" said the blond girl as she pointed to herself and then the red head. "Hi Aubrey and Chloe, I am May" I said with a smile.

We were talking about singing and songs when we heard nice but annoying voices coming from behind us; we turned around and saw a group of boys that Aubrey had already warned me about called the Treble Makers. I saw the group slowly making their way to us but most of their eyes on me; I was kind of freaked out but just stood there. When they arrived a guy by the name of Donald I believe put his arm around me and looked at the group "so who do we have here" he said gesturing to me. "That's May, she is going to help us kick your butt's again this year" said Beca with a serious but playful tone.

"Well we will see about that" said Donald as he un-wrapped his arm from my shoulders and laughed at the rest of the group, "we have Benji for the whole season this time" he said. Well see you girls tomorrow at auditions" he smirked as he walked off with his group. "The pressure is on" said Chloe and she smiled.

Next day

I woke up to the sound of Beca's music blasting from her computer. I sat up, stretched and I guess yawned because she looked over and smiled at me "ready for the auditions" she said and handed me a sheet with the lyrics on it. The auditions were after lunch and through out the classes before I constantly caught myself singing Price Tag, I was happy I knew the lyrics just really nervous since I do not perform in front of people ever.

Finally the time came and I walked on stage and immediately recognized Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Donald but everybody else was a blur. "When your ready" Chloe said as she flipped through some pages on the table she was sitting at. With out thinking I just started blurting out the words to Price Tag.

_Seems like everybody's got a price_ _I wonder how they sleep at night_ _When the sale comes first and the truth comes second_ _Just stop for a minute and smile_  
_Why is everybody so serious?_ _Acting so damn mysterious_ _You got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high_ _That you can't even have a good time_  
_Everybody look to their left_ _Everybody look to their right_ _Can you feel that? Yeah_ _We'll pay them with love tonight_  
It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag

"That's fine" said Beca with a smile on her face, as I looked through out the audience I saw smiles and shocked faces. Even Donald looked impressed which I took as I did a good job. Then I heard clapping and I couldn't help myself from smiling and feeling joy as I walked off the stage to the other kids trying out…..

I will have the next chapter out soon

Hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so Last chapter was short but sweet, this one will be longer.

Chapter 2

The night of auditions we had a party called aca-Inanition which was basically all of the A Capella singers getting together and drinking a lot, I wasn't super excited but I had promised Beca that I would be there. When I got there music was blasting and as soon as all of the Bella's saw me they came running over and hugging me. I was pretty sure everyone except Beca were drunk because Beca didn't drink at all. I danced and drank a little bit but wasn't drunk at all, soon they played the song keep your head up by Andy Grammer and everyone went crazy running to the dance floor and screaming. So I took that opportunity to find a chair at the top of the rows and sat there getting away from all of the noise.

A few minutes after I sat down a curly haired guy walked up to me and started talking really fast and nervously, I was pretty sure he asked me to dance. I thought that it was cute how nervous he was so I said yes; we walked down to the dance floor and started dancing. After about 5 minutes of dancing the Bella's started to notice but all of the Treble Makers were to drunk to relies, the Bella's came over and started making a fuss out of it so I left. I felt sorry for the guy (who I still didn't know his name) but I had to go, I heard some of the guys teasing him and Beca calling me back but I just ran faster back to my dorm. When I got back I changed into my pajamas and looked out the window to see the guy who I left just sitting on a bench all alone. I felt bad but I couldn't do anything now so I sat on my bed and fell asleep listening to music.

Today was the first Bella's practice and I was getting some lunch before heading off, while I was in line for the vending machine to grab a drink I heard a familiar song being sang from behind me. I looked behind me and caught a glimpse of a Blond haired girl sing Price Tag, "Hey I know that song" I told the girl." Awesome, Hi I am Amy" she said when she stopped singing, "Are you in Barden Bella's" I asked her." Sure I am, oh you must be May the new member right" she asked me as she pointed to the vending machine as it was now my turn." Yup that's me" I said as I shoved some money into the machine and got a water." Want to walk with me to practice" Amy asked me as she too got water," sure" I said as we started walking to practice.

"So I guess you have seen the Treble Makers then right?" Amy asked me as we walked into the practice room," sure have" I nodded." THERE YOU ARE" Beca shouted from the other side of the large practice area "we thought you weren't coming". "Sorry, we were walking slow" I apologized for us both as we fast walked to the other side to join the rest of the Bella's." ok everyone this is May our new member" Beca said as she pointed to me," HI MAY" the group shouted, "Hello everyone" I said back to large group." okay so I will tell you everyone's name, That's Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Jessica, Denise, Ashley, Mary Elise and you know Aubrey, Chloe and Amy" Beca told me as she pointed to each person.

"Ok everyone lets practice shall we" Beca said as she started pulling out sheet music.

About an hour later we were done and I had never sang that much or loud before and it felt great. Beca and I walked back to our dorm together; about 5 minutes after getting to our dorm Beca's cell phone rang. She picked it up, talked for a bit then hung up." Are you up for a movie" she asked me," ya I love movies, what are we watching" I asked Beca as we grabbed our jackets and headed off again." I don't know, we are going to my boyfriend Jesse's dorm to watch something with his roommate Benji, he said you could come so ya"." Awesome" I exclaimed as we walked out of the building and headed off to the boys building.

When we arrived Beca barley knocked before a guy answered the door and let us in," Hi, I am Jesse" the guy said as he stuck out his hand. I shook it and took off my jacket," Hi I am May" I said really quiet I wasn't sure if he had heard me." Hi May" he said, so I guess he did hear me. Beca and Jesse kissed then Jesse got some popcorn, took out the movie The Breakfast club which both he and Beca assured I would love, and we started watching it.

About 10 minutes a guy came storming into the dorm complaining about lots of homework and a long Treble Makers practice, as soon as he noticed me and Beca he shut up right away and immediately blushed, took of his jacket and just stood there. As soon as he looked at me I recognized him, He was the guy from the party that I ditched. He obviously recognized me to because he looked at me and smiled then looked away quickly." This is Benji" Jesse said as he gestured to the awkwardly stand guy in front of us. So his name was Benji I thought to myself, I like it." Hi" he said almost as quiet as I had said hi to Jesse before. I noticed that he didn't sit down because there wasn't enough room on the bed, so to fix that we moved to the floor with blankets, pillows, popcorn and Jesse's laptop.

Jesse sat on the far left, beside him Beca, Me and then Benji. I could tell Benji was nervous because I could feel him shaking without even touching him. I looked at him but he didn't notice, I leaned over to Benji" sorry for the other night" I whispered to him then continued watching the movie. He looked at me but didn't say anything.

By the time the movie was over Benji had moved to his bed and fell asleep, me and Beca thanked Jesse and walked back to our dorm." So you know Benji likes you right" Beca told me as we were almost at our building. "No he doesn't" I said but she replied with "Yes he does, that night after the party Jesse told me that he couldn't stop talking about you". "Well okay" I said as I opened to door to our room. We showered, brushed teeth, changed and fell asleep.

Hope you liked this chapter, Benji will be a main character soon but he is just coming into this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning thinking about what Beca had said the night before about Benji liking me, was she right? That explains why he asked me to dance but for some reason I just couldn't imagine anything like that so I pushed it out of my head and got ready for class.

I arrived to my morning Math class just in time for the bell, when I walked in everyone was there already but I didn't get any bad looks because I wasn't technically late. I went to the back of the class and sat beside Beca, the only bad part was Donald sat on the other side of me and all he did was stare at me. It was super creepy but I just ignored him so I could pay attention, I was aiming for good grades this year and I wasn't going to fail at the very beginning of the term.

It was the end of the class and all I could think about was a stupid math assignment that was due tomorrow, I was so concerned about it I didn't even notice Donald come up to me and walk with me down the hall for a little bit. When I finally noticed him he scared the crap out of me and I jumped a little, "Do you need something" I asked him. "Nah just wanted to see if you were busy tonight" he asked with a smile that would drive any girl crazy, I was just about to decline when I noticed Benji waving at me from across the hall. I quickly thought about what Beca had said about Benji, and changed my mind about Donald so I wouldn't have to deal with Benji." Sure, walk me to my next class" I asked Donald. "Of course" he said as he put his arm around me, but I didn't care this time.

After a long day of school work and getting homework I was actually looking forward to hanging out with Donald tonight.

When I got to my dorm Beca was there with Jesse and they were doing something on her computer, I put my bag down on my bed and started getting ready for my night out." Are you going somewhere?" Beca asked as she turned away from her computer," Ugh ya, just with some friends" I mumbled as I grabbed some clothes and makeup as I headed off to the bathroom to change, put on makeup and do my hair.

About 20 minutes later I was wearing skinny jeans, a really cute blue shirt that I had just bought, some make up and my hair was in a bun. I had to go back to my dorm to drop off my previous clothes, grab my purse and get a sweater. When I walked in I saw Beca and Jesse watching a movie, I quickly grabbed my stuff threw my clothes on the bed and left." Hey where are you…" I heard Beca say but I shut the door before I heard the rest; I rushed off to the boy's dorm to meet Donald. I wasn't sure what we were doing that night but I guess I would find out.

By the time I arrived to the boys dorm I was about 20 minutes late, I had ran into Amy and we talked and then when I was walking I saw Benji so I made a B line and took the long way around to avoid him. When I walked in the dorm there was a little lounge and Donald had fell asleep on the couch there, I walked over and sat on the chair beside the couch and poked him until he woke up." Ugh mmm... Ugh" He mumbled as he woke up, it was pretty funny so I laughed a bit but he was now funny awake and looking at me funny." Sorry I am late, I ran into people and things happened and just…" I was trying to explain to him but he cut me off by putting hid finger over my mouth and smiling." Don't worry about it baby, I could wait forever for a beautiful woman like you". "Thanks" I blushed and we walked hand in hand to his car.

That night Donald took me to dinner and a movie which was awesome and romantic; I had loved every minute of it. When we got back to campus we both weren't ready to leave each other so we took a walk around and talked.

"So you're a Bella right?" Donald asked me when we sat down on a bench near a tree on campus.

"Yup I sure am, and you're a Treble maker right?"

"Ya I am, is that a problem?" he asked me

"Well no, it is just that Aubrey has this crazy rule that we are and I quote Not allowed to have any sexual relations with a Treble Maker or may our vocal cords be ripped out by wolves" I told him

"Wow harsh, well what Aubrey doesn't know won't hurt her right?" he said as he leaned over and kissed me and I kissed him back, it was a rush and just what I needed to get away from everything. He whispered something into my ear and I nodded in agreement, He got up, grabbed my hand, practically dragged me into the boy's dorm and up the stairs to is room. He opened the door and his side of the room had pictures of the previous Treble groups and such, also he had shelves full of Records, CD's and movies. I couldn't help myself to go and look at his CD's and records, they were so old and interesting.

I guess that Donald must have gotten bored watching me scan his collection so he went to his computer, turned on some music, walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist." You like my stuff" he asked me as he kissed my neck," Ya its cool" I told him as he turned me around to face him and smiled. I could hear the song We Found Love by Rihanna playing in the background and before you know it Donald was singing along

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

And with all of his cuteness I couldn't help but sing along with him

Shine a light through an open door  
Love a life I will divide  
Turn away 'cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind

He picked me up and carried me to his bed, laid me down and started to kiss me. It felt awesome but I knew that a girl last year got kicked out of the Bella's because of Donald and that if Aubrey found out she would kick me out to." Please just stop" I told him as I tried to push him off of me," Oh come on baby" he mumbled as he crawled back onto me." No just stop" I said firmly as I shoved him off this time.

"But why?" he asked looking sad

"Because I don't want to get kicked out of the Bella's, but I had fun tonight. We should get together again sometime" I told him softly as I kissed him on the cheek and left with my things.

"But wait" he said as he chased after me but I just ran faster away back to my room.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was going to make May fall in love with Benji but I think Donald might be more fun to try so yup.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to Beca singing that morning," Ugh… what are you doing singing this early?" I asked her." Oh sorry, I am just practicing for the Riff off tonight" she said as she shut off her music that she was singing to.

"Oh ya that is tonight isn't it" I released quickly.

"Yup, so how was your date with Donald last night?" she asked with a devilish smile.

"How do you know about that?" I asked her looking slightly confused

"Oh come on May, I saw you two making out on the bench last night" she smirked as she grabbed her backpack," Better get moving or you will be late" she told me as she left the room. I quickly got ready and grabbed my Math assignment that I managed to get done at midnight last night along with the extra history homework that I also somehow finished.

"This time I did arrive late, but hey I got my work done so that's good. I went to the back and said hey to Beca and l then looked at Donald, he obviously wanted nothing to do with me so I gave him his space. I could talk to him after class so for now I just concentrated on math.

The math teacher must have been having a good day because he gave us no homework which was a relief, after class I went out to the hall to try to find Donald but he had already disappeared into the crowd of students so I headed to my next class.

That night the Bella's met up and got ready for the Riff off preparing to beat the Trebles.

"WELCOME TO THE RIFF OFF!" a guy sang as he pointed an electronic wheel to the side of the pool. "THE CATEGORY IS….KESHA" Yelled the guy

"Oh I know as" Said Beca as she rand to the middle and started singing C'mon

Saw you leaning against that old record machine. Saw the name of your band written on the marquee. It's a full moon tonight so we gettin' rowdy, Yeah, we gettin' rowdy, get-get-gettin' rowdy. Feeling like I'm a high schooler, sipping on a warm wine cooler. Hot 'cause the party don't stop,…

Then out of no where Jesse comes up and sings Tik Tok

Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no oh oh oh

He sounded good but I was ready for this, so I ran up, cut him off and sang Die Young

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the…

Then Donald came up and cut me off by singing Your Love Is My Drug

The time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
your love your love your love…

"OK EVERYONE OUR WINNERS ARE THE BELLA"S DUE TO CERTAIN REASONS" said they guy as he apologized to the Trebles.

I had thought that Donald had sung that song for me and I was about to hug him but he ran right past me and went to hug Lilly, I can't tell you with words how crushed I felt but I didn't let it show as the Bella's came over the celebrate with me. I know that Beca noticed but she didn't talk to me until we got back to our room after a quick Bella's meeting.

" So what's wrong" Beca asked me as I was listening to music and typing out an assay on my laptop, "Well it's nothing really I just think I drove Donald away from me" I told her as I finished the last sentence on my assay." Well what happened" Beca asked me as she grabbed my laptop away from me and look me in the eyes, I knew she wasn't going away until I told her so I just let it out " On the night that we went out, we started to kiss and then one thing lead to another and before I knew It we were on the bed, So I stopped him because I knew Aubrey would kick me out so He got sad so I left and now he is mad I guess" I finished and she looked wide eyed." Well if he really likes you he will come back, just give him time" she said as she patted me on the shoulder and picked up her stuff." I am going to hang with Jesse okay" Beca told me as she left, "Ok" I yelled but I was sure she didn't hear me.

I got bored from homework after a while so I decided to go for a walk to just let my mind go empty; I had walked all the way to a hill near the football field. It was dark and they sky was full of stars. I laid down and pulled out my music player and put my earphones in, for 10 minutes I was in my own world. After a while I heard some laughing coming from the football bleachers. I got up, shoved my music player back into my jacket pocket and walked over to see who was there; when I was in clear view of the bleachers I could see two people sitting on the top bleachers. I walked closer and of course it was Donald with Lily, I tried to stay quiet but I accidentally knocked my leg on the bleachers and that made a loud sound that Donald heard, he looked over at me but once he did he looked at Lily, pulled her close and kissed her.

As soon as he did that I didn't know if he wanted to hurt me but I didn't stick around long enough to find out. I walked back to the lounge in the girls dorm and sat there for a while listening to music.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed by but Donald and I still haven't talked, Tomorrow was our first competition and I was as ready as anyone could ever be. Aubrey had made us practice like everyday for 2 hours to be ready for this competition. We were singing a remix of Home and scream and shout, we were sure to win or at least beat the Treble Makers especially after what Donald did to me at the bleachers weeks ago.

Next Day

It was 3:00pm and I was putting on my costume for our performance, when my cell phone rang. It was Amy telling me to get my butt to the bus right away. I asked her why but Amy just said that then hung up, I thought that maybe they were leaving early as we were not supposed to leave until 4:00pm but I grabbed my stuff and ran out to the bus.

When I got there all of the Bella's were on the bus except for Amy who was waiting by the door for me," Hey there you are" Amy said as she pulled me on the bus." So why are we leaving early?" I asked everyone," Well it's because the people told me the wrong time and we are set to perform before the Trebles not after" Aubrey told me as Amy put the bus into drive and we left.

The Competition

"Alright ladies, hands in" We all put our hands in for our cheer right before we went on stage." 1.2" Aubrey began and we all finished with "Aaaaaaaaaa"." Ok let's bring the pain ladies" Aubrey said as we walked onto the stage.

Beca blew the pitch pipe followed by and we started

Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control  
All the bottom we let it go  
Going fast, we Ain't going slow, no, no Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear Hey yo, rock it out, rock it now  
If you know what we talking 'bout  
Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-house  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found  
Here we go, we gon' shake the ground  
'Cause everywhere that we go we bring the action ( sung twice around)

"OMG, we did so well" Chloe exclaimed as we walked off the stage, we walked right past the Trebles and they didn't care to look at us. Except for Donald who looked right at me than Lilly and winked at her, ugh he is such a douche I thought to myself. We sat in the 5th row to watch the Trebles even though I was so tired I just wanted to sleep.

The Trebles did good they sang I song I had never heard before but it was weird what happened mid way through the song, It was Donald's turn to rap and when he was up at the front he was searching the crowd for Lilly I am guessing. He forgot to move and Unicycle ran right into him while he was dancing, knocking Donald's glasses off his face and tripping Unicycle off the stage into the crowd. It was a disaster and all I thought was served that jerk right, while everybody was laughing and people ran to help Unicycle up. Then there is Donald wandering around the stage looking for his glasses and almost stepping on them before finding them, putting them on and running off the stage.

As soon as Lilly noticed that Donald ran off she went to go comfort him, so the Bella's won first place and the Trebles still somehow got 2nd place. It wasn't a surprise though as they were up against the Sockapella's.

We were walking back to the bus when we realized that Lilly wasn't with us so I was somehow recruited to go find her, when I got back into the building I went to check that bathroom and of course there she was but she was crying." Lilly what's wrong?" I asked her as I walked over and placed my hand on her back," It's Donald" she barley said " I went to comfort him but he just yelled at me and ran away, I don't know what I did wrong" she told me." Lilly you didn't do anything, Donald is a jerk, let's go home" I said softly as I led her out to the bus.

"I have one very sad, quiet little girl here" I said as we walked onto the bus," Aww Lilly what happened?" Chloe asked as she got up to help me comfort Lilly." Donald is what happened, he yelled at her" I told Chloe as I motioned to Amy to start driving.

When we got back to the campus me and Chloe made sure that Lilly got back to her room, Chloe and I were talking to Lilly when we heard yelling from outside the window. We looked outside to see the Trebles yelling and practically beating up Donald for screwing up there chance to win," I am going to go join in and yell at Donald for what he did to Lilly" Chloe said as she left the dorm." I will stay with you Lilly" I said but she didn't want me to so I left.

I was walking back to my room when I could hear Chloe yelling at Donald and it made me laugh a little bit. Chloe was a tough cookie when she wanted to be, but then I heard something I never expected to hear. I heard Donald crying… What the Heck! I was confused so I peaked around the corner of the building to see Donald and Chloe sitting on the ground and Donald was basically telling her his whole life story. I felt a little bad for him but he was still a jerk," I was about to leave when I heard him tell her that he still liked me a lot and I lost it, I walked around the corner and stopped." So is that how you let people know you like them, you hurt them?" I spoke then ran away crying." Wait May come back, I am sorry" Donald yelled after me but I didn't want to hear it, I sat on the couch in the dorm and cried. Why did university have to be so hard? I asked myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I have decided to let go of Donald and everything else, I have been doing amazing in school and I am an honor student and it felt awesome to be doing something right.

We are headed to the semi Finals soon and the Bella's still aren't sure what to sing yet.

"So we need song ideas for the semi finals like yesterday" Aubrey said," Any Ideas?"." Well we could sing star ships, I love that song" I told her," Ya OMG I love that song" Cynthia Rose told us." Then Star Ships it is, let's practice"

After an hour of practicing everyone went back to there rooms, except for me and Beca. We decided to go out for dinner with Jesse and Benji which I didn't mind hanging out with anymore, his magic was actually pretty awesome.

"Ok here we are" Jesse said as he parked his car and we all climbed out," So let me get this right, you are not going to tell me how to do the trick but you will keep taunting me with it right" I asked Benji as we walked to the restaurant." Haha yup I sure am" Benji laughed as he pushed me playfully." We all talked over dinner and it was awesome to just hang out with friends.

When me and Beca got back to our room Amy came over and we watched a movie, it was awesome just to chill and not think about anything. Until Amy asked me a question that just ruined the whole thing," So are you going to apologize to Donald soon?"

"What? Why would I apologize to him?"

"Well because you did kind of set him up and then just left him hanging" Amy said

"Amy let it go" Beca told her

"But….." Amy mumbled

"No buts, just drop it please" I told her

The Next Day

Ugh science test I thought to myself as I woke up, I changed and brushed my teeth. When I was ready I noticed that Beca wasn't in the room when I woke up, Maybe she left really early.

When I got to class none of the Bella's or Donald were in class, I was worried but I had to focus on my test right now.

I was the first one finished my test and since out science teacher was nice she let us leave class once we were done, so I took this opportunity to look for everyone. When I was looking I found Stacie but she didn't tell me anything, she sounded pretty weird but its Stacie right. So I didn't think much of it.

This chapter was short because I couldn't think of much but I have big plans for the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So it was the first day back from spring break and of course Aubrey planned a practice because the semi Finals were this weekend. The practice was basically just us talking about spring break so there wasn't any hard work, The girls were still acting weird and every once in a while I wouldn't be able to find anybody but that didn't matter. It didn't matter because I was nominated as the one with the highest grade point average in my class so I got to attend a seminar about the future which really got me thinking. The future was coming fast but was I ready for it?

Semi Finals

Ok ladies are we ready to rock it," YA!" we all shouted maybe a little too loud because almost everybody back stage looked at us." You're up Bella's" said a man. Show time I thought.

Red one  
let's go to the beach, each  
let's go get away

They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The Patrón, own, let's go get it on  
The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three, leave a good tip  
I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits

I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more,  
'Til I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
(Oh oh, oh oh)

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[X3]_

"Haha" I said with very little breath, "that was amazing"

"Cynthia Rose your solo was awesome" Lilly told her when we were sitting in the rows waiting for the Trebles to go." Thanks Lilly, I loved your beat boxing" Cynthia Rose told Lilly. I didn't really want to watch the Trebles perform mostly because I knew Donald would rap and I didn't need to see that, so I pulled out my phone and started texting my friend Sarah from my old University.

I heard them sing Don't stop the party by Pitbull

You don't get them girls loose loose (TJR!)  
You don't get the world loose loose  
You don't get money move move  
But I do I do  
You don't get them girls loose loose  
You don't get the world loose loose  
You don't get money move move  
But I do I do

I said, y'all having a good time out there

Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party  
Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party

It was Donald's turn so Stacie took my phone from me and pointed to the stage. I didn't want to see him rap to some girl, but he didn't rap, no he sang

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby, oh  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh

Mid way through the song he looked at me and pointed to me, and that was when I realized that he was not singing to some girl. He was singing to me. Without thinking I started to cry, cry with joy. When the girls saw me crying they just cheered and laughed." You guys helped him do this didn't you" I asked them in between crying," Haha ya we did, was it worth it?" Beca asked me." YES!" I cried. I was sooo happy, when the trebles were done and they announced the winners ( which were the Trebles) I jumped out of my seat and ran backstage but Donald wasn't there, I was confused until Jesse came up to me and told me to go out to the front of the building. I don't think that I had ever ran that fast while wearing a costume which was Heals and a black dress, when I ran outside to the rain I turned and saw Donald's car in the parking lot. I ran up to it but he wasn't in it, now I was really confused. I turned around to go back inside but when I did there was Donald standing on the sidewalk next to the parking lot holding a rose," You should sing more often" I yelled so he could hear me," Nah I only sing for special people like you" he said as he started walking towards me.

I started to run and when I reached him I jumped into his arms, he smelled so good like rain and cologne." I love you" he said as he smiled," Your smile just drives me crazy" I told him as I kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey baby wake up, I want to walk you to class" I heard Donald say through my door while he knocked. I woke up and looked around, even Beca wasn't up yet," Donald your really early" I said quietly so I didn't wake Beca as I crawled out of bed and opened the door. As soon as I saw his welcoming and sexy face I was suddenly wide awake," I am not even dressed yet and Beca is still sleeping" I said as I grabbed some clothes to change into." Give me 10 minutes and try not to wake Beca I said as walked to the bathroom, "Whatever you say babe" he said as he sneaked in a quick kiss before I left.

It was a week ago that Donald had sung to me and we started dating, I was super happy but I could tell Lilly was super upset. I took a quick shower, changed, brushed my teeth and hair and put on some quick make up, I try not to make Donald wait to long because if there is one thing that I have learned in the past week it was that Donald didn't like waiting long for useless things like makeup or hair.

"I am back" I said as I walked in but Donald was busy with Beca as she showed him some of her new music. He was so focused on her music he didn't even recognize me so I walked up behind Him and wrapped my arms around his waist." Oh you are back" He said with a smile as he turned around and kissed me," ugh get a ROOM!" Beca said as she pushed us away from her." Hey I have had to witness you make out with Jesse before, It's your turn to have to watch it" I said as Donald and I walked off to class.

"So you know we are way too early for class right?" I asked him," Ya I know but I thought maybe we could just sit and talk on the hill up there" He said as he pointed to a hill with a tree at the top." Works for me" I said as I held his hand and he smiled down at me, we walked up the hill and sat down at the top. We were silent for a while until I pulled out my phone and played one of his favorite songs, He started to beat box and I loved it when he beat boxed." So you remember when you took me on that date before this whole world war started?" I asked him as I shut off the music," He leaned close to me and said "Ya I do, what about it"." Well I think we should go out tonight, same place and a movie after. Like recreating it" I asked him," Sounds like a plan" he told me as he kissed me.

We sat there for a while just enjoying each others company, after a while I had to go" Well I have to go science, see you later" I said as I kissed him and got up. I was just about to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back "Nooo don't leave please" He begged but I had to go." now if I don't go to class you will end up dating an idiot" I said as I walked off. Halfway down the hill I looked up to see him still watching me so I waved bye and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and then waved back.

During class all I could think about was that night, it was going to be a blast with Donald. But what I was looking forward to was what was after the date; I have gotten Aubrey's permission since she had admitted to liking Unicycle we are now allowed to date Treble Makers.

That Night

I was all ready for my date, a Black dress, heals, my hair done up and I wasn't going to be late this time. I walked to the Boys place and when I walked in I saw Donald sitting on the couch waiting for me," Hi sweetie" I said as we greeted each other with a kiss." Ready to go?" he asked me." Yup" I said with a smile as we walked out to his car.

"My Lady" he said as he opened the passenger side car door for me and gestured inside." Why thank you" I told him as I kissed him on the cheek and got inside his car.

Over dinner we talked about everything and anything, then during the movie he pulled the whole yawn and then put the arm around the shoulder but it was so cute I just left it.

When we got back to campus we cut the crap and went straight to his room, when we got there he closed the door and we kissed. He kissed me neck, up and down my arm and my collar bone. I couldn't help my self so I ripped off his shirt and threw it to the floor.

After about an hour of making out and other fun stuff all of our clothes were scattered on the floor and we were in his bed. I lay on my side facing the wall with him behind me with his chest right up against my back, he was stroking my arm with his hand and I had forgotten about everything that stressed me out." I love you" he muttered under his breath, I could tell he tired so I told him I loved him too and before long we were both asleep.

The next day

I woke up in Donald's bed to the sound of typing; I opened my eyes and looked over to see him on his laptop at the desk. It was Saturday so we didn't have school so I didn't need to rush back to my room to get ready or anything so I figured I would enjoy this morning. I saw Donald type something up then lean back in his chair and put his hands over his face with a sigh of frustration," Morning baby" I said with a smile as the sunlight poured into the room from the window." Oh you're up, good morning" he said as he spun his chair to face me and smiled." So what are you doing?" I asked him as he wheeled his chair to the side of the bed to kiss me," Just working on a paper for History" he said." Oh I already finished that paper" I told him with a teasing tone as I messed up his hair and sat up in bed.

"You better get back to work' I told him as I spun his chair around and lightly pushed it back to the desk." You sure you won't get bored?" He asked "Ya I will never get bored watching you" I told him as I got up and put on clothes as I just remember I still wasn't wearing any.

"You hungry" he asked me after he finished typing his paper about 15 minutes later." Yup I am" I told him as I walked over to him and sat on his lap in the spinning chair." Let's go get breakfast" he said as he got up holding me so I wouldn't fall. I grabbed my purse and a jacket and we walked hand in hand to the restaurant on campus.

When we got there we sat at a booth by the window and ordered coffee with muffins," So I heard that last year you got a girl named Kory kicked out the Bella's" I asked him out of no where. He almost spit out his coffee when I asked him that," Who told you that?" he asked me. "Beca" I told him as I took a sip of coffee." Ya well what can I say, I am irresistible" he said with a smirk." Yes you are" I said as I held his hand from across the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I had just gotten back to my room from breakfast with Donald and I was smiling, I was about to open my room door but I heard some weird noises coming from inside. It sounded like Beca and Jesse so I decided not to go in, I would just go hang out with Amy.

"Hi Amy are you in there?" I called as I knocked on Amy's door. She quickly opened the door and let me in "so what's up baby dingo" she asked me as she closed the door again." Oh nothing much its just Beca and Jesse are having you know what in our room"," Oh Haha, so you just want to chill here for a while?" Amy asked.

"Well we could or we could go out to this awesome party that the Trebles are having tonight" I said to Amy

"Oh I don't know" Amy mumbled

"Bumper is in town for a few days so he will be there" I told Amy hoping it would change her mind.

"Then what are we waiting for" Amy exclaimed as she grabbed her purse to head out of the dorm." Amy the party hasn't started yet and I am not dressed for a party" I said as she closed the door looking sad.

"Let me go to my room quickly, grab some stuff, come back here to get ready and we can go." Oh ok" Amy said as she sat on her chair with her computer.

"Beca I am coming in for a minute" I yelled through the door as I opened it slowly," I just need to grab some stuff" I said as I ran to my closet grabbed a dress, some shoes and makeup. I went to leave but out of the corner of my eye I did see Beca and Jesse sitting on the bed naked.

That will stay with me forever I said to myself as I walked back to Amy's room, I was about to knock but Amy left the door open for me so I walked in." That was fast" Amy said. She was now wearing a black dress. I changed into my blue dress and shoes, put on makeup along with doing my hair and I was ready.

The Party

"Hey Unicycle" I said as I winked at him." Can we come into the party?" I asked him.

"Ya anything for you beautiful ladies" he said to us, even though I think he ment it more to me and not Amy I didn't tell her that.

"YO GUYS, MORE GIRLS ARE HERE!" Unicycle yelled through the Treble house which was packed with lots of guys and a few girls here and there, it also smelt like beer but I was fine with that.

I walked around until Amy found me and introduced me to Bumper who wasn't that cute and was a jerk." You must be Bumper" I asked him as we walked up to a short-ish guy that was holding a beer.

"Ya that's me, you need something?" He asked me

"No just wanted to see who was lucky enough to snatch Amy up" I said as I spun on my toe and left

I walked over to the hot tub because I saw Jesse there and I wanted to ask him where Donald was." Hey Jesse, do you know where Donald is?" I asked him as I tapped him on the shoulder," Ugh ya, out back I think" he said as he turned around." Thanks" I said as I headed out back.

As I made my way through the crowd of people I was admiring how lucky the Trebles were because they had a hot tub, dart board, a pool out back along with many other cool things.

When I got to the back I looked around and found Donald in the pool talking with some guy's I didn't recognize, I walked over with a few stares and whistles but it didn't matter because I was already taken. I sat on the edge of the pool and took off my shoes. I wrapped my legs around his wet shoulders, He was a little surprised but I guessed that he knew it was me because he started to kiss my legs." Hi baby" I said as I played with his wet hair," Hi sweetie" he said as he leaned back and we kissed.

"Get a room!" said the guy that he was talking to. Donald didn't like that so he splashed the guy, but he got most of the pool water in the guys drink." Aww come on dude, now I need a new drink" complained the guy as he got out of the pool and headed to the beer cooler.

"So you decided to show up to our awesome party" Donald said as he jumped out of the pool at got me all wet." oops sorry babe" he said as he laughed a little bit. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair, when he finished his hair was all puffy and messy." Nice hair I said as I stole his towel and dried off my dress, but it didn't work. I went to go put the towel away and when I got back everyone had moved back into the house to watch a movie except Donald who was now half asleep on a pool chair, I walked over and sat on his lap. He didn't move or open his eyes; he just smiled as I tried to fix his hair and then kissed him on the forehead.

"Why are you so tired baby?" I asked him

"Because last night I didn't sleep much and I have been doing homework non stop" He mumbled as I rubbed his shirtless chest." Well then I think that you should go to bed" I said as I got off him lap and pulled him up.

I lead him around the side of the Treble house, down the side walk to his building and up to his room. I took his key from his pocket and opened the door; all he did was change from swimming trunks to a pair of under wear and crawled into his bed. I sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his back as he fell asleep. When I thought he was asleep I quietly walked to the door, turned off the lights and tried to leave, but before I closed the door I heard a faint mumble that said "Please don't go". I walked back inside and closed the door shut so it was pitch black inside the room; I sat on the edge of his bed again and started to rub his back. I wasn't sitting there long before Donald switched from his stomach to his back and put his arms around my neck. He pulled me down to lie on his chest and that was how we feel asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up with an arm around my waist and I was a little freaked out for a moment but when I remembered that I had fallen asleep with Donald in his room I calmed down, I was lucky to be on the outside so I gently picked up his arm and placed it on his chest. I got out of bed, grabbed my things and then left the room; I was quiet so no one heard me but no such luck.

I was going down the hall when I heard a noise behind me and then a voice that said "Hey gorgeous". I instantly knew it was either some creepy guy I didn't know or a drunken guy I did know. I turned around to see Bumper standing there leaning against the wall," Do you need something" I asked him with a mean kind of tone." No just wanted to know what you are up to" He asked me as he walked really close so I could smell the alcohol on his breath." Get away from me" I said as I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close, I was super creeped out but he just kept getting closer and closer to my face. I tried to move but he tripped and fell on top of me," GET OFF ME!" I yelled but of course no one heard so Bumper just leaned over and kissed me. I was so grossed out I punched him in the face which made him get off me, I got up and ran as fast as I could.

As I was walking up the stairs to my room I remembered I had a rape whistle but I didn't blow it, Ugh stupid me I thought as I got to my door. I quietly grabbed my keys and opened the door; I got changed and sat on my bed to read a book.

Next Day

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping over and over again, I was going to go back to sleep but then I released that it was Monday so I forced myself out of bed and took a shower. I came back to the room and Beca was dressed and on her laptop working on another one of her mash-ups." Ready to go?" I asked Beca as I grabbed my bag," Yup" Beca said as she closed her laptop and grabbed her bag too.

I walked inside the class and sat beside Beca and Donald," Hi babe" I whispered to Donald just before the bell rang." Hi" he managed to say as the teacher started talking about another upcoming test, I was so bored because we didn't learn anything we just talked about the test for like the whole class and went over stuff we already knew.

"UGH that was the most boring class ever" I told Beca as we walked to our history class.

After school I went to the Bella's practice and we practiced our finals song which was Try by Pink. We sounded awesome and I was sure we would win this year,

" So you and Donald right?" Aubrey asked me after practice.

"Ya, you and Unicycle?" I asked her back and she replied with "No"

"Hi Beca I am back" I said as I opened the door, I got back 5 minutes after Beca because I stopped at the coffee shop to get us coffee." Oh awesome" Beca said as she grabbed her coffee." Movie night?" she asked me as she held up the movie Rocky.

"I got the popcorn" I said as I carried the popcorn over to the bed and Beca pressed play." So you know Donald is leaving next year right? Beca asked me "Ya I know" I said with a frown. I knew Donald was leaving because he was in the grade above me but he was in the same science class as me because the class was for both grades.

After the movie was over we went to sleep and all I could think about was a whole year just seeing Donald on the weekends, If we lasted that long. With that I fell asleep thinking about Donald.

Next Day

I woke up and we had a day off due to a staff meeting or something, so I went back to sleep.

Around 10:00 am the sunlight was to powerful for me to sleep anymore so I finally got up and went on my computer. I was checking my email just before I was going to have a shower when I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was either Donald or Beca had forgotten her key again," One second" I yelled as I turned off my laptop and walked over to the door. I opened the door but I saw the one and only Bumper, I thought he was here to jump on me again so I went to close the door but he put his foot in the way so I couldn't." You need something?" I asked him in an I am pissed at you kind of tone," No I just wanted to apologize to you for the other night; I was drunk" He said while looking at his shoes." No REALLY! I know you were drunk but you scared the shit out of me" I said as I tried to close the door again but this time he just pushed me out of the way and walked into my dorm.

" Go away, I don't want to talk to you" I said to him

"Just let me take you out to make up for what I did" he said as he closed the room door and walked close to me.

"No" I said sternly but he just walked really close and KISSED ME!

I was so pissed that I just bitch slapped him as hard as I could," Ow" he said as he backed off but then he walked towards me with his fist up cursing at me. I ran into the closet and closed the door and held it tight as I texted Donald to come and help me.

To: Donald

From: May

Help me! Bumper is in my room trying to hurt me. Come as fast as you can.

P.S. I am in the closet

I then shoved my phone back into my pocked and used both my hands to keep the door closed as Bumper was now trying even harder to open the door," Screw Off" I yelled at him as he almost opened the door on me.

I yanked the door back just as I heard the room door slam open and Donald yelling at Bumper.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU ASSHOLE" I heard Donald scream as he closed the room door again, I opened the door of the closet just a bit to see Donald Punching Bumper in the face and slamming him into the walls.

"DUDE CALM DOWN, THAT BITCH SLAPPED ME" I heard Bumper say just as Donald hit him square in the jaw, then I watched Donald throw Bumper out of the room and walk towards the closet.

He knocked on the door " You ok baby" he said as I opened the door, I was basically crying so I just ran right into his arms and cried into his chest." I am sorry I had….. But he was going to…" I mumbled. I couldn't even finish a sentence without sobbing." Shh, it's okay" he said as he rubbed my back and squeezed me hard into a hug.

I stopped crying and pulled away from the hug," Thanks baby" I said as I kissed him. He was so tall that I had to go up on my tip toes." Want to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked me as he wiped the tears off my cheeks," Ya sure" I said as I kissed his cheek.

That night

I was almost ready to go out for dinner so I texted Donald that I would be there soon.

To: Donald

From: May

Hey babe,

I am almost ready to go; I will be at your room in about 5 minutes.

I put my phone down on my desk so I could fix the dress but not a moment later my phone buzzed saying that I had a text, I picked up my phone and saw that it was from Donald.

To: May

From: Donald

Awesome babe,

I will be waiting for you in the lobby

I luv you

I put the phone down and smiled; Donald had told me that he loved me on text many times but never in person. I was hoping that he would say it soon because I was pretty sure that I loved him.

I walked into the lobby and Donald stood up and kissed me, I loved being with his because he mad me so happy.

That night we went to dinner and I had and amazing time, we kissed, hugged, had fun and even sang a little just for the heck of it.

When we got back to the dorm I had to go to sleep because we had an early practice the next morning because the finals were soon. It was almost Christmas and they try to have it over with before winter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up early to go to practice; on my way there I got a text from Donald.

To: May

From: Donald

Hey babe, Good luck at practice

I was going to text him back but as soon as I got to the practice room Aubrey forced me to put my phone away and focus." Okay everyone, Finals are tomorrow so I want May and Cynthia Rose to solo" Aubrey said." Awesome" Cynthia Rose and I said at the same time." Okay let's get to work" Chloe said as she clapped her hands.

We practiced all day so I went to the Restaurant on Campus after to get Beca and I sandwiches for dinner. When I got back to our room I tossed Beca a sandwich, we ate it and then fell asleep.

Finals Day

I woke up early again and got up because we were leaving early, "Ready" I asked Beca after I came back into the room my shower." Sure am" Beca said as we grabbed our bags and headed to the bus.

"we are here" Beca said as we got to the bus," awesome, everyone else is already on the bus" Aubrey said as she got on the bus. We were just about to pull out of the drive way when Aubrey stood up at the front of the bus to give an announcement." So everyone I have decided that it is fine if you would like to date a treble" Aubrey said as she looked right at me and Beca, then Amy put the bus into drive and we all cheered as we set off to win the whole damn competition.

We arrived at the place that it was being held at around 1:00pm so we all went to check into our hotel room and got ready for our performance, as I was just about to shower I got a text so I grabbed my towel and picked up my phone to read the text.

To: May

From: Donald

Hey what's up, I was wondering what you are doing right now. Maybe we could meet up before the competition?

I wished I could but I was just to busy so I texted him back.

To: Donald

From: May

Hi,

Sorry I can't I am taking a shower then we are practicing. Miss you lots 3

He quickly texted me back saying

To: May

From: Donald

Wish I could join you see you after then

Luv you

I texted him back that I would see him after and then I took my shower, I was singing in the shower when I released that I was going to be late so I finished up, dried off and got dressed into our outfit which was a strapless puffy pink dress with a black bow around the waist.

I was making my way back to our bus with Amy, Beca, Chloe and Cynthia Rose when my phone buzzed so I grabbed it out of my purse and checked the text.

To: May

From: Bumper

Hey,

We never finished what we started the other day, I will see you tonight.

I was super creeped out but I decided not to tell Donald, I could fight my own fights every once in a while.

We got on the bus and Amy drove us to the competition.

"Ok we are here ladies, Get ready to rock it" Aubrey said as we walked off the bus and into the building which was full of people. We walked backstage to get ready for our performance which was after the Trebles, we waited until the announcer announced the starting of the competition and the first group preformed. I was in the hall texting my friend from my old college when I heard a voice say" Hey baby" and arms wrapped around my waist, I thought it was Donald so I turned around to kiss him but it was Bumper, " Ugh get away from me" I said as I walked off to find Donald, Bumper was .

I finally found him backstage with Unicycle and I came up to hug him," Hi baby" I said before we kissed." Hi gorgeous" Donald said as his hands slipped down from my waist to my butt," Stop, You have to go on soon" I told him." Okay but see you tonight" Donald said as he winked and walked off to the stage.

They preformed Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars and they did and amazing job and I wasn't sure if we could beat them, Just kidding we are going to kick there ass.

"OK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN; NEXT UP IS THE BARDEN BELLA"S" the announcer said as we walked onto stage.

Beca blew the pitch pipe followed by and we started

Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Eh, eh, eh

Then it was Cynthia's solo

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right

Then my solo

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die

We finished with

You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
you gotta get up and try, and try, and try

The audience cheered and stood up, I was so happy that we had done so well." Good job guys" Chloe said as we walked off stage and I ran to hug Donald but he was talking with a girl." Sorry" I said." No problem" Donald said as the last group preformed.

"OK EVERYONE NOW FOR THE MOMENTS THAT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR" the announcer said.

"THE WINNERS ARE….THE BARDEN BELLA'S"

"AHHHHHH OMG" we screamed as we ran on stage to get our prize.

We all went out for dinner that night and I was so happy when we got back to the hotel room I texted Donald.

To: Donald

From: May

Hey, you up for some fun ;)

He texted me back like 2 seconds after with

To: May

From: Donald

Absolutely, the guys are out come by any time

I grabbed my stuff and walked to Donald's Hotel room, I knocked and he immediately answered the door pulling me inside. We started kissing and then making out on the bed.

After a while all of our clothes were on the floor and we were in bed kissing after an amazing night, Donald looked right into my eyes and said " I Love You" I was so happy I said " I Love You too" and kissed him. We both fell asleep soon after.


	12. Authors note

Authors note

Hey guys, so I am sorry but this is not an update. I am going to be starting a new story.

This one will not be over but I will make another one and take turns updating them

Thanks for the support


End file.
